jelly_jammfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheating Bracelets (Transcript)
Jamm Opening Song This is Jelly Jamm... One, Two, Three, Four This is a magical moment if we can borrow your heart then together we'll find wonder in the stars This is the day that we dreamed of This is really happening now Oh let's go together Oh let's go together Oh let's go together You know you can come with us! This is Jelly Jaaaaaaaaamm... & Bello Laughs You're it! & Bello Laughs Hmmů this one! Are you sure? Yes! Very Good! Not bad for a single move! Rita Grunts You can't take so many checkers! According to the rules... I don't care. You already won once. Now it's my turn! Cheater!! Hi, guys. Are you playing catch? Can I play? Alright... ...but newcomers have to count to three. & Bello And you are it! One, two, three! I'm coming! You guys are cheaters! You don't let me catch you! I'm leaving! You are it!! I WON! Hahahaha! Don't worry, Princess, you'll win next time. An then you'll let me win. Of course, I'll let you win. I won't be a cheater like all the other children who don't let me win. off camera Hey, little girl! Who is talking over there? Inside the box! Wow! You're a bunch of... ...what are you? We are hmmmmm... lucky bracelets. Yeah, that's what we are. Lucky bracelets. This says "Cheating bracelets" They call us that because they're jealous. Whoever is our owner always wins! I heard that your friends didn't let you win. They say that playing is fun but I think its better to win. Yes, yes, yes, yes... So if I put you on my wrist... You'll always win! Always! Aaaaaalways! Aaaaaaaaaalways! Always, always, always, always... Deal! Hahahahahaha! Shall we go play with your friends now? OK. But you have to finish the game, even if you're losing. Don't go so fast. This game is all about thinking. Are you sure you want to move that checker? Whaaaaaat! That's incredible! I won! Isn't boring to lose? That was great! You're not mad? What? That was incredible! You have to show me how to play. What's your secret? I'll show you later... I have to... ...to go play with the boys. You're the best! You are the best! I told you. You'll always win with me. Yes!! You are it!! You are it! You are it! Hi guys! Can I play with you? I promise not to get upset. Beat me at golf? The King has never lost a game. Of course I always play by myself though. Rita can win at anything. I don't like everyone saying how good I am. It's not true! She's very shy. Don't do anything this time. I want to lose. Not in a thousand years! I'm going to win! I said we'll lose so we'll lose! She's just warming up. What did you do? You swung in the wrong direction. Yeah well, you can't always win. Rita Whistles. The ball! It's coming back. Yeay! Rita is the best! Bracelet Laughs. But how? Tell me how you did that. What's your secret? Bracelet Laughs. Yes! Tell us your secret!! I told you, you will always win. And always... means... always! Tell me your secret. All Tell me your secret... Your secret... Your secret... I cheeeeeeeeat! I put this bracelet on and it makes me win always! A Cheating bracelet! Once you put it on, there is no way of taking it off! He's the one that makes me win. I don't do anything. It's him! I didn't... I didn't mean to! Rita Cries. Cheating bracelets... Mmmmm... What's wrong? Didn't you want to win? Shut up! No games are fun anymore because of you! What is worse... ...they'll never play with me again. Shsstů Rita. íRita! Bello? What are you doing here? I told everyone about your bracelet and... Yeah. You've come to tell me you never want to play with me again. Actually we want to play lots of games with you. What? I can't take the bracelet off. I'll cheat and win. Well... Unless we all cheat. Today we are going to... ...see who can jump the highest! Rocks!! Lets see who can lift the largest one! Bracelets Grunts. The Super Jelly Handshake! Hand game competition! And now... Ongo Woooooot! And why not... What if... A race around the planet! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm not doing that! Kids Yeeeeeeeah! You've done all that on purpose... ...so we would get tired. You're a bunch of cheaters. It looks like you don't always win. No cheating bracelet can beat them... ...my best friends. Huh! That's nonsense. Aaarhhhhhh! It's best I take these back to the castle. What if we decide who takes them back by playing catch. Yeeeees! Only we will play, without cheating. And you are it! Jamm - Don't get Angry No No Don't get angry... ...No No Don't get angry... Wear a smile and in a while everything will be OK Maybe at night we wanna play, (maybe at night you wanna play) But in our beds we have to stay (but in our beds we have to stay) It's not as bad as it would seem We get to dream a million dreams As we drift away No No Don't get angry You only need to smile now And in a little while everything... ...will be ok! Jamm Ending Song - See you soon! So long!! Take care!! See you soon!! We love you!! see your little smile in a while now... ...'cause we'll be back again so very soon with music and magic moments just for you. This is jelly Jamm, this is Jelly Jamm, this is Jelly Jamm.... See you soon! fades out...